Trucker Ted
Trucker Ted is a truck driver seen driving various different cargos around Danville, which are usually commandeered by Murphy's Law. Ted is the centerpoint of a running gag in which he is seen having a call with a client to argue about an unforeseen predicament he has encountered, blaming them for the troubles. He is voiced by Bob Bowen. Personality He's shown to get irritated fast and blame others rather than look for a solution to a problem. Physical Appearance He wears a red shirt over a white shirt. On his legs he wears white pants, a black belt, and black shoes. He also wears a gray/white trucker hat. He has dark brown hair with a mustache. He has black eyes. History In "Party of Peril", he drives a truck full of cake and suddenly stops because of ducks. In "Time Out", he was seen at the docks dodging a out of control boat motor. In "A Clockwork Origin", he is seen attending the Vtech Press Conference. In "Backward to School Night", he drives a truck with a giant Lardee Boy statue. He eventually crashes and the Lardee Boy statue starts chasing Milo, Melissa, Zack, and their baby parents. He then complains to someone over the phone about this incident. But, when the statue flings back onto his truck he stops arguing and drives on. In "The Island of Lost Dakotas", he is seen driving a truck that holds Hamosaur 2. However, Murphy's Law causes Milo, Melissa, and Zack to get dragged and pulled by Hamosaur 2. He then realizes that they are being dragged he yells at them for all the damage they are causing. In "Freefall", he complained as a "concerned citizen" about Milo, Melissa, and Zack being stuck in the air. He then has an interaction with Diogee. In "Milo's World", in Bradley's story, he is seen trying to drive a truck filled with 11 rolls with paper, but he complains into the phone that he told them it would only fit 10 rolls and now the truck won't shut. "Captain Chaos" then caused a chain reaction so that one of the rolls would fall out to save the day. He then drives off. In "The Dog Who Knew Too Much", he explained to Jim how he was driving a truck full of elephants only to crash into another truck filled with elephants. In "Cavendish Unleashed", he drives a truck filled with giant rubber ducks. He also talks to "Enid" through an earpiece. In "Parks and Wreck", he talks to his agent complaining how "the writers" keep using him as a plot device while driving a truck carrying syrup and later goats. He later attends the school's picnic party at the park. Gallery Appearances Season One * "Party of Peril" * "Time Out" * "Missing Milo" * "A Clockwork Origin" * "Backward to School Night" * "The Island of Lost Dakotas" Season Two * "Managing Murphy's Law" * "Freefall" * "Milo's World" * "The Dog Who Knew Too Much" * "Cavendish Unleashed" * "Parks and Wreck" Trivia * Trucker Ted appears to enjoy fishing. * He has an agent. Category:Recurring Characters Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Minor Characters